


Wonderland

by ZephyrCamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hot cocoa adventures, Kisses, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Winter Mornings, snowball fights, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them may have radically differing preferences in their cocoa, but Asahi still finds the flavor of their shared kisses very pleasant – a wonderland of sweetness rivaling the splendor of a fresh, snowy winter morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

 

 

* * *

 

 

Asahi really should have seen this coming, even before the sudden thud of something exploding against the back of his head with a soft puff. Standing in the middle of a large clearing of blinding white, jeans starting to freeze as the frayed edges soak up melted snow – some even sneaking its way into his socks, the tall brunet eyes his home farther down with a look of longing.

 

He most certainly should have expected this, but he's only been awake for maybe thirty minutes and the cold outside is bone-biting and maybe he's just not quite awake yet. Disoriented, that would be a perfect description. Disoriented, and now even colder than before with the pile of offensive snow on his head and shoulders.

 

_Goodness._

 

Asahi blinks slowly, nose crinkling as a cloud of white plops off his violet knit hat – courtesy of a certain blond setter and his _very_ accurate aiming from years of volleyball. Flicking flakes of snow off his gloved hand and swiping loose, curling tendrils of bangs from his face, the tall brunet turns to see the glittering mirth in the two pairs of eyes staring at him from across the open yard.

 

Hei sends them as much of a disgruntled stare as his gentle and tired soul can manage, though it probably looks more like he's smelling something pungent, but he tries because darn it to heck, it's too early for their shenanigans. Like bouncy kittens startled to life by a sudden noise, his two companions simply clobber against each other and disappear in a tangle of giggles and the crunching sound of feet dashing through fluffy snow.

 

Squinting with displeasure up at the morning sun, Asahi sniffs the crisp air as a shiver seizes his body from the little bits that crept into his coat. A sneeze greets him soon after, the spiker's sinuses and chest severely protesting.

 

It's official: Asahi has two of the most precocious boyfriends on the planet.

 

He doesn't know how they do it really. Boundless energy at the crack of dawn is a pipe dream for Asahi at best and a nightmare the other ninety-nine percent of the time. Not to mention they _somehow_ got him – who, for the record, is _not_ a morning person – out of bed and into winter gear in the midst of his half-awake delirium before dragging him out in the blistering cold. 

 

'There's fresh snow outside Asahi!'  
'Let's play Asahi!'  
'Snowball fiiiight!'  
'Oh my  _god_ , this snow is perfect!'

 

It's eight in the morning, cool your stinkin' jets – Asahi thinks as he shakes himself off. Actually, heat those jets. Inside. Where it's warm, and no threats of pelting in sight. Yes, that sounds much more agreeable. 

 

Despite himself, the spiker sighs and allows himself a small smile, digging some cold weaponry out of his ear awkwardly. Mittens were a bad choice apparently. Then again, being in the middle of a winter wonderland – scratch that, a winter  _warzone_ was not on his list of things to do this morning, even after he passed through the threshold between cozy and  _oh-my-god-get-me-out-of-here_ . 

 

As a matter of fact, getting up before noon wasn't anywhere near his plan for that day, let alone allowing either of his boyfriends out of bed. It's rare that they all had free time in tandem due to work (for the brunets) and classes (for Suga) and dang it all, Asahi wanted a couple lazy hours of under-the-blanket snuggles and maybe some  _spicy_ flirting.

 

“Asahi!” 

 

The brunet looks up just as he's finishing his dust off, thoughts halting abruptly like a popped bubble and russet eyes bulging from their sockets as Nishinoya and Suga barrel towards him with piles of spherical winter  _bombs_ in their hands. He instantly readies to make a beeline for the tree nearby, body jerking as a distressed yelp bubbles from his throat, but the sprinting libero trips over himself and goes diving into the snow before Asahi gets even two steps away. The lack of grace is humorous in a way, the snow for once working in his favor.

 

Naturally though, his instinct to worry incessantly kicks in almost immediately, an odd warble leaving his lips as he reaches pointlessly out for the small brunet cartoonishly sprawled face down in the snow.

 

Eyeing the other, still armed and dangerous boyfriend to his right, Asahi clambers over to Nishinoya, crouching in front of him and peering with a tiny clench in his belly. He grabs the hat off the small brunet – it's not doing him any good laying in a crumpled pile on his neck anyway – and watches the pint-sized bundle of unnatural energy spring from the ground, eyes bright, and cheeks – not to mention the tip of is nose, goodness gracious – oh so adorably pink. 

 

Asahi instantly deflates, relieved. He should have guessed. 

 

“You okay there?” he asks anyway, relaxing as Nishinoya snorts and wiggles his head to shake off the powdery debris. Beside them, Suga also bends down, discarding his snowballs to the side – thank god for that – and proceeds to quickly rake his fingers messily through the libero's hair to help clear the melting flakes from his blond fringe. 

 

“That was quite the nosedive you did there. This is hardly the time to be practicing dive receives, you know,” Suga teases with a toothy grin, unraveling his scarf and wrapping it around the smallest boyfriend. Asahi pops the cleaned off cap back on Nishinoya's head soon after. 

 

“S'cold,” Nishinoya mutters back, looking down at his knees and soaked jeans as he crawls to a kneeling position, shaking with an audible _brrr_. Asahi huffs, smile widening as he shimmies the hat down over Nishinoya's red tipped ears. 

 

“If you would have just waited until the afternoon to come outside...” 

 

“But _fresh snow_ , Asahi~” 

 

Suga nods along with the libero, brows screwed up as if Asahi suggesting otherwise was downright scandalous. Asahi wants to shake his head, but pouting boyfriends with rosy faces and dribbling noses has a little too much appeal to really argue with. Lethal cuteness is definitely a thing in the ace's book, and the proof is sitting in the form of a half wet brunet and a knit sweater clad blond. 

 

Grunting at the light pop in his knees, Asahi stands, and offers a hand to each of his boyfriends. 

 

“Wonderful, now that you're all wet and have had your fun,” he yanks them both to their feet with little effort. “It's time to go back inside.” 

 

Both man-children drawl in reluctant agreement, thankfully abandoning their chilly projectiles and instead attaching themselves on each of Asahi's arms – tugging playfully at him as he leads them back home a couple houses down. 

 

Once inside, Asahi expertly assembles the chaotic mess of coats and mittens and boots in their appropriate places and shoos the shivering Nishinoya off to shower. Suga wanders after the libero soon after, and once he disappears into their bedroom, Asahi meanders to the kitchen – scratching at his stomach as he lets out a light yawn. 

 

He wiggles, the chill still creeping in his skin as he stands lazily over the sink, filling a kettle with water for hot cocoa. With a hum, he sets the burner on high and clutters about to dig out three mugs and the variously scattered containers of hot chocolate in the cupboard. Of course, with how ironically disorganized Suga is (not so surprising in Nishinoya's case), the containers are in three different places – one even shoved way back behind a jar of pickled ginger of all things, how even? His search finally comes with success after a good couple minutes, thankfully. 

 

Asahi sets them down on the small island across from the stove, and lines each one in front of its corresponding mug. He peels the first canister open – milk chocolate powder – and spoons two heaping tablespoons into the first cup furthest to the left, Suga's favorite. He follows suit with the next one, dark chocolate, and levels one spoon with a finger and adds just a bit extra after in his own mug. Finally, with a pinch of his lips, the spiker piles four brimming mounds of white chocolate mix into Nishinoya's. The very idea of  _that_ much sugar crammed in eight ounces of beverage makes Asahi's teeth tingle. 

 

He tosses the spoon into the sink and caps all the containers, stacking them before whirling around and coming face to face with Suga – nearly bowling him over in his haste. Yelping, Asahi stumbles back to avoid knocking the ash blond with his tower of chocolate mixes, listening to Suga's low chuckle as he reaches to steady them. 

 

“Watch it there,” Suga chides playfully, taking two-thirds of the stack into his hands and trailing around the tall brunet. He pops a low cabinet open with a foot – Asahi notes the blond's wearing his 'ugly sweater' patterned slippers that he and Nishinoya bought him for Christmas with an internal smile – and discards his items before reaching for he remaining one in Asahi's grasp. 

 

“For some reason, I feel like these aren't going to be there next time I look for them,” the spiker teases as he hands it over. Suga simply tuts at him, and wanders over after finishing his task. Letting out a quiet purr, the ash blond coils his thin arms around Asahi's neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. 

 

“I guess that's just a risk we'll have to take,” Suga murmurs against his lips, embrace tightening. With a relenting sigh, Asahi simply lets his boyfriend pepper him with continuous little pecks, ears picking up the subtle pre-boil bubbling of the kettle water to his right. 

 

Before he can even think to move and turn the burner off, another pair of arms flutter around his midsection, a mass of steamy warmth pressing at his back. Asahi relishes the very welcome heat, mouth curling even wider, and lifts his foot to rub a heel against Nishinoya's shin.

 

“Feel better?” the tall brunet asks, looking down over his shoulder at the libero snuggling into him – the sight of him in pajamas that clearly aren't his own for how the collar almost slips down a milky shoulder is butterfly inducing – and sways between his boyfriends. 

 

“Still can't feel my toes a 'lil,” Nishinoya grumbles into Asahi's shirt, face nuzzling and bunching up the fabric as he glues himself to the tall brunet's backside. Tossing an amused glance to Suga – who returns it with a cutesy huff – Asahi perks out his butt to nudge the libero back a bit, then crouches a bit. 

 

“Alright, up you go then.” 

 

With a gleeful chirp, Nishinoya instantly climbs up onto the spiker's back, legs wrapping around Asahi's waist where his arms used to be. He sees Nishinoya peak over his shoulder at Suga, who cups one of the libero's feet gently in his palm and rubs the bottom with the other. 

 

“What are we going to do with you?” the ash blond questions absently, brows popping in amusement as he strokes the pads of his fingers down Nishinoya's sole, eliciting a string of giggles and squirming. “So troublesome...” 

 

“Like you can talk,” Asahi pipes in, jerking a little to adjust the bundle on his back. Suga pops up one shoulder, shrugging innocently, and simply gives him a cheeky grin. 

 

The kettle starts to whistle dully a moment later, rising in pitch within seconds. With a tilt, the ash blond tilts forward to sneak in a quick kiss to the libero's mouth, followed by another on Asahi's, and moves to take care of the shrieking water. With a graceful turn, Suga maneuvers around the two and pours each mug to the brim – stirring every one a calculated series of times with a spoon he fetches from the drawer. 

 

Asahi can't help but let his vision wander south as the setter wiggles his hips just so, hears a little hum next to his ear and knows Nishinoya is appreciating the same view. Suga and his unintentional quirks making them silly in the head. The trail snips upright as the ash blond turns around, two mugs in his grasp. 

 

The tall brunet takes the offered drinks and makes his way to the living room with his little primate boyfriend clinging at him, grateful that the shades are still closed – the morning light between the cracks still looks awfully offensive to his brain. 

 

He taps Nishinoya carefully with his wrist, and the libero plops down onto the couch behind them.

 

They all get comfortable easily – Asahi in the middle, Suga snuggling at his side and Nishinoya in Asahi's lap, legs draping over the blond's thighs. Their typical arrangement, cuddles and warmth in the impending future. 

 

The spiker passes his smaller boyfriend the white cocoa, and takes a careful sip of his own, relishing in the slightly weak, but rich taste of dark chocolate on his tongue. He listens to the mutual pleased noises from the two as they drink as well, eyes shutting with the last prickles of sleepiness still tickling the edges of his mind. 

 

He feels Nishinoya lean heavily against him, cheek squishing on his sternum. Cracking an eye, Asahi finds the libero staring up at him, as well as Suga – the both of them infusing him with plenty of warmth and those little fuzzies he tends to get when they are particularly adorable. 

 

Which happens to be rather often, actually. 

 

Unable to help himself, Asahi leans down and kisses Nishinoya, lingers lazily on the scent of sweetness overload and fresh soaps and the sigh that breathes against his lips. He lightly scratches his free fingers on the small brunet's nape, tickling the hairs and caressing a line down the bare slope of his collar – teases the seam of his own shirt at Nishinoya's shoulder. He smiles gently, gives a low-lidded stare as their lips part. 

 

Of course, not wanting to leave the puzzle unfinished, the tall brunet turns, eyes the way Suga's cheeks are hued with a lovely rosy pink, and leans over to catch Suga in a smooch of his own. He smells more of clean air and pine, and tastes of both mint and chocolate – probably from brushing his teeth earlier. He's not surprised in the least when the ash blond nips happily at his bottom lip between kisses, always the more steamy of the trio in his affection, but it still leaves that tingling low in his belly. 

 

Once the boyfriends share their own moment, the three of them relax against one another, ultimately silent and comfortable – the only noise in the room are occasional slurps of cocoa and content sighs.

 

Asahi figures he can't really complain about being woken up so early anymore, or the fleeting snowball fight he was involuntarily thrust into – the loving bundles curled into his front and side are very much worth the brief spells of mischief from his boyfriends. 

 

Slowly, he licks a lip after another drink, tasting a confusing fusion of flavors – light bitterness and milkiness and copious amounts of sugar all in one. With a hum, he licks the top lip as well, and smiles to himself as he cranes his head back once more on the back ledge of the sofa – eyes closing. 

 

The three of them may have radically differing preferences in their cocoa, but Asahi still finds the flavor of their shared kisses very pleasant – a wonderland of sweetness rivaling the splendor of a fresh, snowy winter morning. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This would have made it into the drabble series...but I made a rule for myself that anything over 1500 words would be a oneshot instead. Apparently OT3s and fluffy times cannot be contained in that amount. Anyway, thanks for all support in my previous works! You are all wonderful! Until next time! <3


End file.
